After Story
by wildbrat
Summary: After the battle with the keshin, everyone goes back to there normal lives. but Maka gets hurt during a battle and gets knocked out. also everyone relies that they have feelings for some one.
1. AfterMath

After the battle with the Geshin, everyone continued with there normal lives. Soul and Maka took on a mission and asked Kid, Black*star, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki to join them. When they found the pre-Geshin they started fighting it. Maka ran up to it for a final attack but then the pre-Geshin attacked Maka mid-jump. Maka dropped Soul and fell to the ground. soul turned into a human and ran to Maka. was laying on the ground unconscious. The others killed the pre-Geshin while Soul carried Maka home. Later that night the others stopped by Soul and Maka's house.

"HEY SOUL YOUR MIGHTY GOD IS HERE!" Black*star yelled

"Black*star keep it down please?" Tsubaki asked Black*star

Everyone went into Maka's room to see that she was still unconscious. They called Dr. Stein and he said she just needs to rest. Soul said goodbye to everyone and went to Maka's room to check on her. She was still laying there motionless. Soul sighed and went to bed.

The next morning everyone went to school. Spirit ran up to them and started yelling.

"WHERE IS MY LITTLE MAKA!?"

"chill old man she is at home. she got a little hurt last night and needs rest."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MAKA?!"

"we took on a mission..."

"oooooooohhhhhhhhhh"

After school Soul walked home to find his door open. he walked inside to find Spirit in Maka's room.

"what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came to check on my little Maka"

Soul chased Sprit out of there house and went to Maka's room.

"Still motionless... so uncool Maka..."

Soul went to bed.

A month later everyone visits Maka and Soul. Kid walks into Maka's room and closes the door...

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Wake Up

Kid closed the door to Maka's room. He made sure know one was around then he walked over to her bed. Kid sat down on her bed and leaned over her. Blair walked in and saw Kid lean over and kiss Maka. After Kid kissed her he started to say something. Blair listened to him and she hid behind Maka's dresser.

"Good the spell worked now she should wake up"

As kid walked to the door he saw Blair.

"Kid what did you do to Maka?"

"She was cursed from the pre-keshin to never wake up"

"so why did you kiss her?"

"I learned a spell from my father. the spell lifts curses"

"oooohhhhh"

"just don't tell any one I kissed her, I only did it to lift the curse."

"ok Kid I wont tell"

Kid walked back to the living room and told everyone that him Liz and Patty had to go do some training. they said good bye and left. Black*star and Tsubaki left a few hours later. Soul walked into Maka's room and sat down on her bed next to her.

"Maka please wake up soon..."

Maka still lied there motionless. Soul's eyes started watering.

"Why am I crying? It's not like I like her or any thing, right?... Oh my god, I like Maka!"

Maka moves a little

"Maka?!"

"mmmm Soul?"

Soul grabs Maka and hugs her

"Soul?"

"Maka never do that again!"

"What happened?"

"You where unconscious for a month!"

"What?!"

"I'm glad your awake"

"Soul..."

"oh sorry..."

Soul lets go of Maka and looks at her. Maka looks away from Soul and looks out the window.

"Soul I need to go take a shower"

"ok Maka"

Maka walks to the bathroom and takes a shower. Soul walks to the living room and sits on the couch. Soul thinks to him self about his feelings for Maka. Soul forgets that Maka is in the shower so he goes to the bath room. Soul takes his shirt off and gets his hair wet. Maka gets out of the shower and sees Soul standing over the sink with his hair wet.

"SOUL WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

"oh god sorry Maka I forgot you where in here..."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH SOUL GET OUT!"

Soul ran out of the bathroom gasping. Soul then ran to his room and closed his door. Maka came out of the bathroom and walked to her room. Maka closed her door and got dressed. when Maka went to the kitchen she saw the table was set and food was ready. Maka sat down and started to eat. after she finished eating she knocked on Soul's door.

"Hey Soul"

no answer

"Soul?"

still no answer

"Soul I am coming in"

Maka entered Soul's room and saw that he was not in there. she checked every room but he wasn't home. Maka tried to call Soul on his phone but he did not answer. Maka got a book and sat down on the couch and waited for Soul.

**Soul's POV**

Soul sneaked out of the house when Maka was in her room. He made her dinner, her favorite. Soul was just going for a walk around the city. Soul needed time to think about how he felt. Soul walked to black*star's house and knocked on his door.

"Hey soul!"

"hey Black*star. can I come in?"

"sure Soul. What do you need?"

"I just need to talk to you about something"

"sure you can tell me anything"

"thanks man"


	3. Is This Love?

**Maka's POV**

"I wonder where soul is. Blair have you seen Soul?"

"Well I did see him walk out of the house."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Nope :3"

Maka tried to call Soul's phone again and when he did not answer she called Tsubaki.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tsubaki"

"Oh hi Maka. What's up?"

"Not much, I was just wondering, do you know where Soul is?"

"Oh Soul is over here talking to Black*star."

"What are they talking about?"

"I don't know they went in Black*star's room."

"Oh ok, thanks Tsubaki..."

Maka got off the phone and walked into Soul's room. She looked around in his room. Under his bed she found some papers and magazines. She tried to ignore the magazines and look at the papers. The papers where sheet music for the piano. There where also words for the songs. Maka looked at the music and started to sing some of the words.

**Soul's POV**

Soul was still at Black*star's house talking to Black*star. They went in Black*star's room so Tsubaki could not here them.

"So Soul what did you need to talk about?"

"Well I think I am in love with Maka..."

"WHAT REALLY!?"

"Black*star keep it down!"

"Oh man Soul you actually like that flat chested girl?! HAHAHAHA!"

"Black*star!"

"I'm sorry man but you seem like the one to go after girls with bigger chests"

"Well Maka's nice ok"

"Is that all?"

"I can't explain it ok?!"

"Chill out Soul I am just joking around with you"

"I'm leaving"

Soul walks out of Black*star and Tsubaki's house and goes home. When he gets home he sees that Maka fell asleep on the couch while reading a book. Soul walks over to Maka and picks her up. He carries her to her bed and tucks her in. Then he goes to his own room and goes to bed.


	4. Normal?

**Maka's POV**

When Maka woke up she noticed that she was in her bed. She walked to Soul's room to see if he came back home yet. When she walked into his room she saw him sleeping in bed. Maka walked over to Soul's bed and sat down on his bed. She looked around his room and saw that it was cleaner then she had thought. Then Maka started to get hungry so she went in the kitchen to make breakfast. She made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a glasses of milk. After she set the table she knocked on Soul's door.

"Soul I made breakfast. Soul?"

Maka walked into Soul's room. She saw him still sleeping so she walked over to him.

"Soul, Soul wake up."

She leaned over Soul and started shacking him.

"Soul get up-"

Soul grabbed Maka and pinned her to the bed.

"Soul let go of me"

"Maka..."

"Soul get off your hurting me!"

"Maka I'm sorry."

"sorry about what?!"

"sorry for leaving you last night..."

"It's ok Soul."

"No it's not Maka! I left you home alone without telling you where I was going!"

"Soul! I said it's ok now get off me!"

"Is it really ok Maka?! Is it?!"

Maka starts crying

"No its not ok!? I just woke up yesterday and you leave me! I thought something happened to you! or that you got a better looking, stronger mister-"

Soul Picked Maka up and hugged her.

"You ideot! I would never leave you Maka! I-I..."

"y-you w-what?"

"nothing..."

Soul gets up and walks to the kitchen and sits down at the table. Maka follows him and sits down to. they both eat and get ready for school. At the DWMA everyone went to there class. Today they had a test. As Professor Stein passes out the tests Maka is talking to Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki what is the test about?"

"Everything we have learned this whole month, didn't you study?"

"... Tsubaki I was unconscious all month..."

"Oh yeah... good luck :D"

Everyone started there test and Maka just sat there looking at her test. She looked over to Kid to see him still trying to write his name. Then she looked over to Black*star to see that he was sleeping. Tsubaki was working hard on her test. Soul was trying to cheat. Liz was doing her nails and Patty... I think she is making another giraffe... when the test was over Maka got the worst score. After class Maka ran home and locked herself in her room. She sat on her bed crying.

**Soul's POV**

Soul got home and heard Maka crying.

"Maka?"

"Go away Soul"

"Maka I'm coming in"

"No!"

Soul opens Maka's door and sees her sitting on her bed crying.

"Maka what's wrong?"

"I failed my test..."

"So I failed to and you don't see me crying about it"

"I'm not like you ok Soul, I want to pass all my tests and all my classes!"

"Maka! Shut up!"

Maka starts crying harder. Soul didn't know what to do. He just sat there next to Maka and watched her cry. Then Soul grabbed Maka's shoulders and made her look at him. Maka stopped crying and looked into Soul's eyes. Soul looked into Maka's eyes. They both sat there looking into each others eyes. Blair walked into the room and saw Maka and Soul kiss.


	5. First Kiss

Maka's POV

I opened my eyes to see if what really happened was a dream or not. and it was real, I really just kissed Soul! I looked into Souls eyes and he looked into mine. I got lost in his crimson eyes. When I finally got back from his eyes I felt so embarrassed so I kicked Soul out of my room.

"Soul I need to. Uhh. Study, yeah study, so uhh later!"

"Wait Maka"

I closed my door and locked it leaving Soul in the hall.

Soul's POV

After Maka kicked me out of her room I walked to the living room and I sat down on the couch. I looked at the celling and I was just thinking to myself. About an hour later I got up and I walked over to Maka's door.

"Hey Maka you still studying?"

"Yes I am soul, please go away."

"No Maka I'm not leaving."

"Well you cant come in so you will have to stand there all night."

"Oh yeah? I can just kick the door down."

"You wouldn't dare."

I kicked the door down and I looked into Maka's room. I saw she was still at her desk studying. When I looked at Maka she looked very shocked and mad. I walked over to her and sat down on the floor.

"Why did you kick my door down?! You better fix it!"

"I will I will."

"So what do you want Soul?"

"I just want to spend time with you."

"Ok you can sit there while I study."

"Fine."

I sat there on the floor watching Maka study. She wrote down some questions then she would solve them. She read on of the school textbooks and she marked some pages. Later that night at 11:00pm I fell asleep.

Maka's POV

In the morning I woke up and I saw Soul laying on the floor asleep. I walked over to him and tried to wake him up. Then he grabbed me and pulled me to the ground. He hugged me close to him.

"Soul we need to get ready for school, let go."

"No I wanna hold you."

"Soul we need to get ready!"

"Ok, but when we get home I want to hug you more."

Soul let me up and he left my room. I got dressed and I made breakfast. Soul and I walked to school together holding hands.


End file.
